Dexter Morgan
Dexter Morgan (born February 1, 1971), née Moser, was a forensic blood splatter analyst who worked for Miami Metro Homicide and secretly a serial killer, solely murdering other criminals who have escaped punishment from the justice system. After witnessing the brutal murder of his mother Laura Moser at age 2, Dexter was adopted by the Morgan family. The incident, however, caused Dexter to become a violent sociopath, with urges to kill. Trained by his adoptive father, Harry Morgan, who was aware of his son's sociopathic tendencies and urges to kill people, Dexter learned a specific set of rules; to only kill other criminals and how to evade capture. After spending his childhood and early adulthood being trained by Harry, Dexter eventually took up a career as a blood splatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department and in his secret personal life, murdered criminals and disposed of their bodies without arousing attention, using the skills Harry had taught him. During his work as a blood splatter, Dexter had worked on multiple cases and killed over 100 people, including several of Miami's most infamous serial killers. Biography Early life Early childhood Born to Laura Moser and Joe Driscoll on February 1, 1971, Dexter grew up at 1235 Mangrove Drive in Miami with his mother and older brother, Brian, while also occasionally spending time with his father. Though Laura was a drug addict, both Dexter and Brian had a decent upbringing and happy childhood. However, Laura eventually met Harry Morgan, a detective for the Miami Metro Police Department, and started acting as his informant for him in a drug cartel, in an attempt to bring down it's leader, a man known as Estrada. Despite his mother's affiliation with the police, this had little affect on Dexter's life, though he was brought to several interviews Laura had with Harry regarding the drug cartel. However, Estrada eventually found out about Laura's affiliation with the police and intended to have her killed by his henchmen for this betrayal. Shipyard On October 3, 1973, Dexter, along with his mother, Brian and three other drug addicts, were forced into a shipping container by three of Estrada's henchmen: Santos Jimenez, Lipsey and Welsh. After the three addicts were brutally killed by one of the henchmen with a chainsaw, Laura screamed and begged them not to kill her infront of her children. Laura told Dexter to look away and that she loved him, before being murdered in the same way. After Estrada's men fled, Dexter and Brian were left inside the container, sitting in two inches of blood for two days, traumatized by the experience. However, the police eventually arrived, with Harry Morgan being the first man on the scene. Horrified, Harry went to pick up Dexter, forcing him the let go of Brian's hand. As Harry took Dexter away Brian screamed "please don't leave me, Dexter". As Harry ordered another police officer to go back into the container and retrieve Brian, Harry took Dexter to his car. Subsequently after being rescued, Dexter, being extremely young, completely repressed the memory, as well as repressing all other memories prior to the massacre at the shipyard. Adoption At age 3, Dexter, who had now repressed all memories from his early childhood, was adopted by Harry. Alongside his foster sister, Debra, Dexter was raised by Harry and his wife Doris. Despite being taken in at age 3, Dexter was not officially adopted until age 7. As Dexter repressed all memories prior to being adopted, Harry lied to him and the rest of the family that his parents had died in a car crash, in an attempt to cover up the truth and protect Dexter. Abdomen injury Subsequently after his official adoption, Dexter severely injured himself when attempting to retrieve a ball for Debra, by trying climbing a fence and falling off, landing on a rod-iron, causing a large cut on the side of his abdomen. Immediately rushed to the hospital for surgery, the doctors informed Harry that Dexter's blood type was extremely rare and, due to the internal bleeding, their supply would not be enough to save him. However, the doctors were subsequently provided with enough blood to perform a successful transfusion, saving Dexter's life. As Dexter recovered from the operation, the doctor explained someone was generous enough to donate enough blood. As Harry visited shortly after the transfusion, Dexter happily showed Harry the thank you card he was making for the man who donated the blood, though Harry told Dexter that though it was normal to make thank you cards, the man was long gone and he would never seen him again. Disappointed, Dexter threw the card in a nearby waste bin, claiming it was a stupid idea in the first place. Saddened, Harry told Dexter to continue making the card, promising that he would have the card delivered to the man who donated the blood. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Category:Forensics Category:Serial Killers